Finally Awake: Sam and Emily's Story
by Extreme Wolf Girl
Summary: "It was like nothing else mattered. Like she was my everything and without her I was nothing. There would be no point to life or happiness without her. I will always love this beautiful girl. My Emily. " However will Sam's Emily always love him too? Or will she resent him for the pain he caused her best friend and cousin. It seems nothing in Sam's life will ever be simple again.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction so it's most likely not that good. Sam and Emily are one of my favorite Twilight couples, so I decided to do my first fic on them. Like I said this is my first story so I'm sorry if it doesn't live up to your expectations. I'm not good at spelling and grammar so if you find any mistakes let me know and I will fix it. Please make sure you review because I really want to write more but I'm terrified you won't like it. As soon as I hear from even one person they liked it I will be extremely happy and confident enough to write another chapter. Well that's all so without further a do I give you... Finally Awake!_

_Ps Stephanie Meyer owns almost everything and I will forever be jealous of that._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Stupid Job I Have To Get Because My Dad's a Deadbeat **

Don't get me wrong I Love living in La Push but it does have its limits. One being that it's nearly impossible to find a good job. I mean really I know Forks and La Push aren't huge but you would thing you would at least have more options. As I stare down at the newspaper in front on me it just seems more pointless. Not a single job listed held_ any_ interest to me.

_Pre-school teacher. _Yeah right. Like I want to spend my life in a classroom with only 4 year olds to keep me from going completely insane. No thank you.

_Firefighter. _Not as bad but still not for me. I mean I would love to be doing something that would really help someone, but I just couldn't see myself as a firefighter. Not to mention that La Push didn't really have that many accidents involving fire. Beside from the occasional bonfire left unattended, I would end up not seeing that much action.

_Guidance Counselor. _Please! If anything _I_ needed a counselor. Lately I have got really angry easily and I just can't figure out why. I mean beside the fact of not being able to find a job, life was pretty good. I mean I was no longer in the miserable place known as high school. So that was good. And next fall I would be starting college with the girl of my dreams, Leah. _Leah._ My girlfriend was absolutely everything I wanted in a my life love. She was pretty, kind, gentle, smart, and fun to be around. She listens and I understands me. I love her with everything I am.

I realized I had dazed off daydreaming about her and snapped back into focus. Even if it is impossible, I am going to find a job. I have to.

_Constructor. _OVER MY DEAD BODY! There is no way I will take this job! Not even if my life depended on it. _He _was a constructor. _He_ was the reason I had to look for a stupid job in the first place. _He_ is the reason my mom comes home every night dead on her feet. _He_ is the reason I had to grow up so fast for my mom and I.

_He_ is Joshua Uley.

Just thinking of my dad made me shake uncontrollably. This happens when I seem to get upset recently.

How dare my dad leave us like that. Did he ever even stop to think what it would do to my mom? To me? My mom had to get two jobs, so she would able to support us and we're still just scraping by. She always exhausted and is only home for a couple of hours at a time. This why I'm looking for a job. To be able to help my mom get the money we need to support us. This is why I had to grow up at a young age.

I was shaking all over and I had a feeling I wasn't going to stand a chance at being able to calm down by myself. I swiftly got up from the dinning room table and grabbed my coat as I headed to the door. Well at least one good thing came out of this. I had an excuse to see Leah.

* * *

_A/N: So what do you think? Was it any good ? Terrible? Did it make you want to rip your eyes out? Please, please, please, PLEASE, review before I lose my mind. Every review counts. Even if you didn't care for it I still want to hear from you. Also if you have any suggestions I would love to hear it. Maybe if I really like an idea I get from one of my reviewers I'll put it in the story. That is if you ever actually review and I do continue my story. It's up to you._


	2. Chapter 2

_First off a big shout out to miriamne for being the first one to favorite this story. Thank you. It really means the world to me. Because of this I have decided to go ahead and write chapter 2. I really hope you guys like it and please don't be afraid to review or pm me._

_The great and all powerful Stephanie Meyer owns almost everything and I sadly own almost nothing of this_ story.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Thank You Seth!**

"Jeez Sam if you grow any taller I'll have to buy a step-ladder to reach your face." Leah says when I finally get down to the Clearwater's place. She wasn't wrong. In the past month I've grown 2 inches! I was going through clothes like crazy. I barely had any left that fit me.

"Well maybe the problem's not that I'm too tall but your too short." I respond. She jut smiles and rolls her eyes at me. She's so adorable! I lean down to give her a small kiss. She pulls away after a minute.

"Hey don't forget our anniversary is this weekend." How could I forget? This Saturday will be exactly 4 years that we have dated. I have planned to take Leah down to the beach for a picnic I made myself.

"Don't worry I haven't forgotten." I assure her. She smiles and stands on her tippy-toes to reach my mouth. I laugh.

"Giant." I hear her mumble. This only makes me laugh more.

"Will you stop laughing at me?" Leah demands. I quiet down as much as I can But I can't stop entirely.

"God your such a jerk." She tells me.

"True but I'm your jerk."

"Sadly I guess your right." She says in a mock disappointed voice. She gives a dramatic sigh.

"Ow. That hurts." I say back with a fake pained expression.

"Don't worry I still love you jerk and all."

"I love you too." We kiss again but this time longer and deeper. Then I think of something.

"Hey Leah, where's your family?" I just realized no one else appeared to be home.

"They're at Seth's open house at his school. They wouldn't be back till 8." Then Leah leads me into her bedroom and silently closes the door behind her. All I have to say is thank you Seth!

* * *

_A/N- So how was it? Sorry I cut off where I did but I still don't really want to write lemons. Anyway please review. I would love to hear what everyone thinks and I would like to know if you think I'm a pretty good writer. I've never done anything like this before so your reassurance would be greatly welcomed. Also don't be afraid to pm me to ask me any questions or give me any advice. Please stay tuned because as soon as I hear from someone I will write chapter 3 which will included the first time Sam phases._


	3. Chapter 3

_This chapter is dedicated to madi who was my first reviewer. Thanks so much for taking the time to let me know how you like the story. It means a lot to me._

_Anyway I would like to apologize for the length of my past 2 chapters. I realize they were really short and I promise for here on in I will work to make my chapters longer._

_Stephanie Meyer is the rightful owner of all things Twilight and I am the rightful owner of a laptop._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Wrong**

I was laying in Leah's bed just staring at the ceiling. Oh my freaking God, I thought to myself as I thought about the events that took place in the last hour. I'm not going to lie this wasn't our first time but there was something different about this time. Hey I'm complaining. I'm just saying it was different but in a good way. A very good way. It might have had something to do with the fact that our anniversary is coming up because Leah was really getting into it. She seemed really excited. Of course this made me excited and get more into it than usually.

Leah rolled over then breaking me out of my daze. she still had a small smile on her lips. Oh yeah, definitely _not_ complaining. She decided to break the silent that had formed while we were catching our breaths.

"That was...wow." She smiled even more.

"Yeah wow." Leah lean in and gave me a short kiss before jerking back.

"Oh my God Sam! You're really hot." She sounded really shock. It was kind of insulting. We had been dating for a while now and had made love a few times. Was she just realizing now she thought I was hot? And why was that fact such a surprise? Still it was nice to hear her say it no matter how.

"Thanks. Your not so bad-looking yourself." I told her a little smug. She rolled her eyes.

"I didn't mean like hot like that doofus. Even though it's true that way too." she said winking at me. "But I meant temperature wise."

Oh that made more sense. Actually now that she mentioned it I did feel strange. Almost wrong.

"Are you feeling ok?" She asked clearly worried. I had to think about that. As I concentrated on it the strange feeling became more pronounced. Great this would be just my luck. Be able to spend this really awesome time with Leah making us both extremely happy and then getting really sick before our anniversary. I felt myself begin to shake.

"Sam?" Leah asked me and I realized she was still waiting for my answer.

"No. Not really." I admit.

"Maybe you should see a doctor?" It sounded more like a question than a statement. Probably because Leah already knew I wouldn't. About three months ago Leah was in the hospital getting her cast off her arm. She broke that arm after she made a bet with some kid one grade below her named Paul that she could climb with one hand up a 10 foot tree. Needless to say she couldn't and ended up falling. Leah wouldn't have agreed to the bet in the first place if Paul didn't darn her. She hates being outdone by anyone.

Anyway I went with her to get the cast off. I was planning on staying with her through the whole thing but as soon as I walked in I smelt the worst perfume ever. It was so sickly sweet that it felt like my nose was being burnt off. To make it worst it smelt like someone had taken 8 bottles of the stuff and dumped them over every visible place in the hospital. I ended up having to wait outside and I haven't gone back since.

"No Leah that won't be necessary. I'm sure I'll feel fine after I get some rest." She just nodded, clearly still worried.

"Do want me to drive you home?"

"No that's ok I'm perfectly capable I'm driving myself." I tried to reassure her but she still looked concerned. She really shouldn't be worrying like this. I didn't feel sick in the way she seemed to think. Just wrong.

"Look if it gets worst I'll pull over and then you can come get me." I promised her.

"Will you call me as soon as you get home?" Leah asked.

"Sure." I replied while getting up from her bed and kissing the top of her head.

"I love you." I told her.

" I love you too, Sam. Please be careful." And with that I left.

* * *

The ride home took forever. I was so mad that Leah was worried, that I might miss our anniversary, and that the nasty smell was keeping me from getting the help that I might need, that I was shaking harder than I ever had before.I could barely see my hands on the steering wheel. Every time I looked down at them they seemed to blur.

When I finally got back to my own home I noticed a note taped to the door. As I got closer I was able to make out what it said.

_Sam,_

_I went grocery shopping today and noticed we didn't have much food money left. So I decided to work over time. Don't worry about it too much. I promise I don't mind._

_Love,_

_mom_

Oh yeah because my mom has enough energy to work overtime. I immediately become furious with my dad. If it wasn't for him the chances are my mom wouldn't have to be working right now.

Thinking about the awful man is what did it. As soon as I started thinking about Joshua Uley I felt heat run up my spine and through my whole body. My body was on fire! I immediately jumped to the conclusion that I was dying. It was the only explanation for the heat. I began to panic. I didn't want to die!

Then without even enough time to think of anything else I exploded.

* * *

_A/N- Please review! I will take the time to respond to all my reviews as long as you take the time to review. I would love to hear your thoughts on the story and any suggestions to make it better._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey everyone. So this chapter was pretty hard to write. I was literally staring at this blank page for like five minute with the only word on the page was hi. So yeah I'm not really sure how good this chapter is so please review it and let me know. Btw I thought you might like to know that this story is killing me. Every time I put a new chapter up I freak out about every three minutes until I hear something from one of my reviews. A reader named madi is always the first to review so a big shout out to her. Btw madi has informed me that she is writing her own fanfic about Paul. I checked it out and it was awesome! You should check it out. You can find at quotev and its called This boy is going to drive me CrAZY ( paul Lahtoe fanfic) You can also find it through google which is what I did._

_I would like to thank all my readers and reviews a big thanks. It means a lot to me that you've stuck with me this far. So... Thanks!_

_All things Twilight came from the mind of Stephanie Meyer and my mind contains my own thoughts all that are pretty weird so... yeah._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Well It's Official. I've Lost My Mind**

I have never been more freaked out in my life. I felt like I had just exploded. There really were no other words to explain what just happened. One minute I'm Sam Uley. Well okay I was a much more furious version but the point is I was _me._ Next thing I know is I'm exploding out of my own skin. Almost like I was changing into something else. Now I just felt... different. Like I was in someone else's body. And apparently in this body there is a constant heat running up and down my spine. Hesitantly I looked down at more feet to make sure I was okay. Well at least I looked down to where my feet were suppose to be. However when I looked down I saw two gigantic black paws.

Panicking I ran over to my truck to check my reflection in the mirror. But when I looked I didn't see _my_ face. I saw the face of a gigantic black _wolf. _Well it was official. I've lost my mind. _Or maybe, _a small voice in my mind suggested. _you really _did _turn into a wolf. _I think I like the first possibility better. Most likely because the first possibility was actually possible. I mean, come on there was no way I'm actually a wolf.

Well either way I knew one thing. I couldn't let anyone see me. If I was insane and this was all in my head, I would end up in a mental hospital. If This was real ( which I highly doubt ) and I was a wolf, I would probably get shot at and killed.

So I ran. I went into the woods and took off as fast as I could and let me tell you, that was fast. I was probably going a out 120 mph. It kind of freaked me out but it was helping me get away faster so I'll deal with it.

* * *

It had been two weeks. I had run all the way to Canada and back to the La Push forest. I wouldn't have come back but I felt better here. More at home. That and I was exhausted. I haven't eaten or slept since I left. I have gotten a few drinks from different streams I've past though because despite the hell I'm going through I don't _want_ to die.

I can't find a way to snap out of this. I want to so bad but I can't. I have a feeling that if I could calm down that it would help but I can't do that either. I was still freaking out.

That when I saw it. The sight made me stop dead in my tracks. I was just pacing by my house a couple of miles back, and I saw a line of police cars. But that's not what made me stop. It was the sight of my mom and Leah's tear streaked faces, pleading desperately with Chef Swan, that made me stop. The two most important people in my life looked so heartbroken. I used my inhumanly hearing, that seemed to be able to pick up everything, to listen in.

"Please you can stop the search. He's my son. I love him and he's still might be alive." I heard my mom plead.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Uley but it's been two weeks. There's nothing more we can do." Chef Swam replied.

"No please. He's not dead. He can't be I love him!" Leah cried, new tears dripping down her face.

That broke my heart. Their pain was my fault. I broke their hearts. In that moment I wanted nothing more to go over there and console Leah. To be able to take her pain away.

As soon as I thought this I felt the heat slowly leave my body and I felt myself change again. When I looked down I saw _my _feet. I would never take the sight of actually feet for granted again.

With wobbly steps I started to make my way slowly over to the line of police cars. I soon came into their line of sight.

"Sam?" Leah whispered.

"Leah." I managed to say back with the little energy I had left. With that I blacked out.

* * *

_A/N- So is it as bad as I believe this is. Please let me know by reviewing. Also I decided that after every chapter I would take a poll for a different question for every chapter. Our first question is: If you could date one guy from Twilight who would it be? Personally I would date Jacob. (duh!) Let me know who you would date by pming me or putting it in the reviews._


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry I took so long updating. I've been really busy lately. I would also like to apologize for the length of this chapter. I realize it's really short and I'm sorry for that. This chapter was really hard to write for some reason. I promise I'll to do better. As always a big thanks to all my readers you rock! Well I hope you enjoy the chapter._

_All things Twilight belong to a certain Stephanie Meyers and I'm lucky if I can even make up my mind on what I want to eat so it's impossible that Twilight could ever be mine. :'(_

* * *

**Chapter 5: That's The Last Thing I Would Do**

Pounding. That's what my head feels like. A million bricks just pounding on the inside of my head. I've never been drunk but I have a suspicion that this is pretty close to what it must feel like to be hung over.

I'm not sure how long I've been out by judging by the stiffness in my body it's been a long time. The thing is though I'm still tired. I guess running nonstop through the woods for god knows how long will do that to you.

A shiver passed through me as the memories of what happened came back to me. I'm still unsure if it was real or not. I was just glad it was over. Or was it? What if this happens again and I can't snap out of it next time? The only reason I did this time was because I was worried about Leah.

_Leah._ She was probably freaking out. I know I would if she had disappeared like that only to step out of the woods later on and get out one word before she dropped.

Sighing I braced myself for whatever I might have to face next and opened my eyes. Light blinded me and I had to blink a lot before I could see again.

Once I got my vision back I slowly started to get up from my bed. I was right about thinking I had been out awhile. When I got up just about every bone in my body cracked and I was still tense after that.

But my mind was averted from my stiff body by the growling coming from my stomach. I was famished. I haven't eaten the whole time I was away.

I listened to see if I could hear if my mom was home. It totally freaked me out when I heard two heartbeats. No normally person can actually hear a heartbeat without being super close to the person. Then I realized I could hear just about everything. I a pin dropped anyway up and down my street, I'm sure I'll hear. I can even hear the cars driving on the freeway. That's definitely not normal.

_Stop._ I thought to myself. I haven't stopped panicking since this whole thing started. Who knew that panicking takes up so much energy?

I'm not just physically exhausted. I'm mentally exhausted too. I don't need to thinking about anything now that will make me even more tired. So I just put the fact that I'm hearing things I shouldn't be able to hear in the back of my mind To worry about later.I then made my way to the living room where the sounds of the two heartbeats were coming from.

When I got there the first thing I noticed was pacing. Quite frantically, I must add. My mom's sitting on our small red couch just watching her. No one's noticed I'm standing here yet. I'm kinda glad to.

Because no one sees me I can truly see just how worried I had them. It was bad. I felt really guilty for how much they were worried. But really, Was I really gone that long? I looked at the calendar that hangs on the wall.

Holy crap.

It's been two weeks! I suspected it had been a long time but not this long! No wonder they were like this. Then my mom noticed me standing there.

"Sam," she sighed, relieved.

That was all she had to say. At that one word Leah turned around and faster than I would thought possible flung herself in my arms. I caught her easily. After a minute she pulled away and I saw the fire in her eyes. I gulped. I was in so much trouble.

"Well Sam it seems you've had an eventful two weeks. Care to share with us where you've been?" Leah said this in a very sweet calm voice which actually scares me more than when she yells. I gulped again. I was definitely in big trouble.

"I got lost?" It came out more like a question. Yes I know it was a stupid excuse but it was the first thing I thought of and I was panicking.

"That's major bullshit Sam. You can't honestly expect me to believe that, do you?" I was speechless. Leah almost never swears. This is a bad sign. I had no idea what to say but I had a feeling it would get me in more trouble if I didn't say anything at all.

"I'm sorry." I should have kept my mouth shut.

"Sorry?! **Sorry?!** Are you freaking kidding me Sam?! Do you have any idea how freaked out me and your mom have been?! Sam, we found your clothes in shreds in your driveway! We thought you were dead! Did you even consider any of this before you left? Did you stop and think about what your disappearance would do to the people who care about you?! I gonna ask you one more time Sam, **where were you?!**"

Did I say I prefer her yelling at me instead of talking calmly to me in an angry way? If I did then I would like to change my answer. Then I noticed Leah had tears silently making trails down her face. I hated to see her cry.

"I'm so sorry Lee-Lee. I never meant to hurt you like this. Please forgive me." I made sure to call her by the nickname I gave her to try to calm her down. I felt awful.

"I love you Sam. So so much. Please tell me what happened." I much as I love Leah, there's no way I'd tell her. One reason begin I still didn't even know. But even if I did, that would still be the last thing I would do.

"I'm sorry Lee-Lee, I can't tell you."

She must have been really hurt because with that she ran out of the house. I sighed and turned my attention to my mother. I had almost forgotten she was even here but I could still hear her heartbeat. Maybe I would have better luck with her.

"Mom I'm really s-"

"It's ok Sam," she cut me off and stood up. "The important thing is your home and your safe. Anything else can be discussed later." She gave me a small smile and hugged me. I hugged her back.

Well at least one of them isn't mad at me. Then my mom's smile disappeared.

"Sam, are you okay? You look different."

"I do?"

"Yeah you do." Now that she's mentioned it I do feel different. The heat that was running up my spine seemed to slightly cool down and spread through my whole body. It was as uncomfortable as when I had been a wolf though so I could deal with it. I also felt taller. I mean I've always been taller than my mother but now standing next to her I completely tower over her. But again this isn't completely uncomfortable. The only disturbing feeling was the hunger. I swear I've never been more hungry in my life. Right on cue my stomach growled.

It was pretty loud too. Even mom heard it.

"Sam, when was the last time you ate." She scowled. I just gave her a sheepish smile, totally guilty.

She rolled her eyes.

"I'll go make a huge lunch while you go wash up."

That sounded like the best plan I've ever heard in my life. I gave her a kiss on the cheek before making my way to the bathroom. Sometimes I really loved my mom.

* * *

_A/N- Please let me know what you think. Also I was thinking about half of the next chapter being in Leah's pov. I wanted to know what you guys think of this ideas. Also if you have any of your own ideas for the story please let me know. I have nothing planned for the future of this story and am making it up as I go. So if you have any awesome ideas I'd love to hear it. Thanks!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey people! *cricket cricket* Okay yeah I know I haven't updated this in forever and believe me I'm so sorry for that. I started writing this chapter awhile back but then I decided to start another fanfiction on Quotev and I was focusing on that for awhile. (btw if you would like to check that out it's called Hurt Beyond Repair and it's a Embry/oc story. My username is the same as this account and Finally Awake is on there too.) Then I went away for a week visiting family. But I really want to continue this story and I promise to update more but they'll probably be a little spread apart. Hope your all ok with that._

* * *

**Chapter 6: I Can't Believe It's Happened Again**

**Leah's POV**

The tears were still silently running down my face as I drove home. I just couldn't seem to stop them. I was so hurt.

Why wouldn't he tell me? Does he really have no idea how freaked out I've been the past two weeks? I mean his mom found his clothes in shreds by the edge of the forest. I honestly thought he was... No, I couldn't even think the awful word.

I couldn't help the sob that escaped my lips thinking about the past two weeks. I was literally losing my mind for days and he comes back and doesn't even explain what the hell happened? It was all just so unlike him.

Yeah I know I should just be grateful that he's back now and safe, but he's changed and not just by being more secretive. He's physically changed too.

He's taller with shallower cheeks, a sharper jaw, more defined muscles, and he looked older. I know it's impossible for someone to changed that much in only two weeks, but he had. He looked closer to 30 than his age of 20.

His skin was also hotter when I hugged him. It felt like he was running a very high temperature and it almost burnt me. But that's just crazy right?

I wasn't so sure anymore.

I then realized I had zoned out and was sitting in front on my house with the engine on. Turning it off, I stepped out of the car. It was downcast outside and lightly drizzling. Perfect. Weather that reflects my mood.

I made my way slowly up the porch stairs and opened the front door, stepping in.

"Hey Leah I didn't expect to see you home so soon now that Sam's back." My dad said as I stepped in the living room. He was sitting on the couch watching football. He's favorite activity. When I didn't respond he looked over at me. I had made sure my face was blank before I walked in the house but I guess my eyes show my feelings because his face instantly became worried.

"Leah what happened? Is Sam ok?" I couldn't help it. I broke down, running up to my dad and sobbed on his shoulders. The whole time he whispered of soothing words into my ear.

After I had calmed down a bit I told him everything. From Sam's strange new appearance to the way he felt like he was running a high fever. Also told he about how he refused to give me a proper explanation to where he disappeared to. But the time I was done Dad's face was time shades lighter which I found very weird.

"Leah d-don't worry I'm sure everything's f-fine." he stuttered nervously. Since when did he stutter.

"Dad is everything ok?"

"Everything's f-fine Leah." he stuttered again. "Your mother upstairs and I'm sure she would have better advice for your situation then I do. Why don't you go upstairs and talk to her?" He once again seemed very nervous. _Why is everyone_ _acting so weird lately_, I thought to myself.

I started making my way up the stairs to see my mom. The whole way up the stairs I couldn't help but try to think of what could be happening that would call for so much secrecy. Nothing can to mind.

**Harry's POV**

I waited until I heard the door upstairs close then I ran to the phone. We were all afraid of what the return of the Cullens would mean for the children who inherited the gene and if what Leah was saying is true it would seem of fear had been realized. I couldn't believe this was happening again. I had thought after our grandfathers that there would be no more protectors. I had to call the head of the council and my best friend, Billy Black, as fast as I could.

_Come on Billy pick up pick up_, I thought to myself while listening to the phone ring. After a few rings it went to voicemail. Damn you Billy why is it the one time I really need to talk to you your not around?

I decided to try a different number this time and pray he would pick up unlike Billy. Thankfully after a couple of rings I heard someone on the other line.

"Hello Quil Sr speaking." If I couldn't get the head of the council I guess I would have to settle for its oldest member.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey everyone! So I know I haven't updated this in a really long time and I'm soooooooooo sorry about that. To be honest I was considering dropping this story because I'm not to thrill with the response it's getting but this is my first fanfic so I really don't want to do this. So I'm going to continue and to make up for not updating in awhile I will post two chapters tonight. I promise I will be updating more. Please forgive me._

* * *

**Chapter 7: I'm a What?**

**Sam's POV **

My stomach growled again. My mom was right I did look different. My face looked longer, older. I was taller and more muscular. It looked like I had taken steroids.

I groaned. Great! Now I'm crazy and a guy on steroids. How could things get worst?

I looked at my hair. It was a mess! There were sticks, leaves and mud embedded in it. It was beyond saving. Sighing I grabbed a pair of scissors and cut it. Now I was barely even recognizable. I knew I would be the talk of the town. Suddenly I caught the scent of something really delicious. My stomach growled. I really was starving.

"That smells awesome mom," I said taking a seat at the table. She turned towards me and frowned slightly.

"What happened to your hair?" She asked.

"It was too much of a mess. I couldn't safe it." I said simply. She smiled a little understanding smile nodding her head. She then picked up a bowl of soup and placed it in front of me.

"Eat up." And I did. After 5 minutes I was already on my 4th bowl. I looked at my mom and she raised her eyebrow at me. I smiled sheepishly.

"I was hungry." I defended. She chuckled.

"No kidding." Just then the doorbell rang and mom got up to answer it. With my new sense of hearing I was able to listen to the conversation going on at the front door.

"Billy, Harry, Old Quil. I was thinking about calling you. Sam. He's showing the signs." I heard my mom say. (A/N- Sam's mom is an elder in my story so she knows about werewolves.) Signs? What signs?

"What signs exactly Allison?" Old Quil asked.

"He's grown a lot. He's eating a lot. And when I hugged him his skin was burning up like he had a fever." I heard a sigh.

"Yeah that's what Leah said but I didn't want to believe it. I was hoping I was just getting ahead of myself and that the protectors weren't really coming back." Harry said. Protectors?

"What does this mean though? What does this mean for our children?" Mom asked.

"It means something's coming. Something big and we must all be ready. And for our people's children, we must keep those with the gene alert. As much as I wish they didn't have to carry this burden it'd in their blood and I'm afraid that this won't stop after Sam." Billy said. It was completely silent for a moment. I don't know what their talking about but I have a feeling it's not good.

"Is he here?" Harry broke the silence.  
"He's in the kitchen." My mom answered. Then I heard 3 pairs of feet (Billy's in a wheel chair) making their way towards me. I stood from the table knowing they were here for me. The conversation I heard confused me but I did learn one thing. They know what happened to me. As soon as they entered I asked the one question I needed to know the answer to.

"Am I crazy?" They all shook their heads.

"I'm afraid that's not the case son." Old Quil answered.

"Then what's wrong with me?" I asked.  
"Nothing sweetheart. Your just...special." My mom replied.

"Special?" I repeat. This time Billy answered.

"Yes Sam special. Do you remember the legends of our people and the great spirit warriors?" He asked. I nodded. I grew up hearing those legends. There were the ones of the great leader Taha Aki, the ones about the 'cold ones', and the ones about the powerful warriors who could turn into wolves. Wait...

"Your a protector Sam," Billy says. "Your a werewolf."

* * *

_Please review, favorite and follow :)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Legends**

The elders explained everything to me. They told me all the legends again and this time I paid strict attention. They told me about the Cullen's and how them moving back triggered my transformation. I instantly hated the Cullen's.

"Wait one of them works at Forks Hospital." I stated. The elders nodded. "How does a bloodsucker work at a hospital?" I asked.

"Dr. Cullen is the coven's leader. He has the best control so we're lucky it's him instead of someone else in the coven. However we are still keeping a close watch on the situation and advising of people to go to other hospitals." Billy said. I nodded.

"Is the treaty still standing?" I ask. After knowing the legends were true, I in no way want any bloodsuckers on Quileute land. I don't care whether they drink human blood or not.

"We checked with the doctor after they came and he assured us that they would still respect the treaty they made. However they do not know that the wolves are still here so if needed we can use that to our advantage." Harry told me.

"Are there more wolves?" I ask. The elders shake their heads.

"Not yet but we suspect that more will be turning soon and join you." Old Quil told me sounding sad. All the elders had a sad look on their face. That's when I realized that their children must share the same fate as me. I felt bad for the others. I didn't want to be alone but I also didn't want them to share this fate too.

They told me I wasn't allowed to tell anyone of this. I argued that. How could they expect me not to tell Leah? She's my girlfriend and I love her. Plus she deserves an explanation as to why I was gone and why I would be busy a lot now. I wanted to tell her but Harry convinced me not to. He said telling her would only put her in danger and it's already dangerous to be around a new werewolf because of their lack of control. I didn't want to hurt Leah and Harry is her father so I agreed not to say anything to her.

They also told me how to control the shift and the patrol routes I would have to run everyday. It was a lot of ground for one wolf to cover. Once again though, they assured me I wouldn't be alone for long.

After all that I phased and run the patrol like I was expected to. I came home around 5 a.m. and I was dead tired. I went straight to bed and just laid there for awhile reflecting on everything I learned tonight.

None of it seemed real. It didn't seem possible but it was. I was a werewolf. The elders had told me when they other changed that I had to be there and explain it to them. According to the legends, the wolves minds were linked so we could hear each others thoughts. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad. I was told that when the others come I was to act as Alpha until Billy's son Jacob changes. Apparently since Ephraim Black was the last alpha Jacob is suppose to be the next. I felt bad for him. The kid is so young and has so much responsibility he doesn't even now about.

My head was spinning with all these thoughts. I sighed and decided that I needed to sleep. So I emptied my mind and drifted over into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_Sorry it's short._

_Please review, favorite, and follow. It means a lot to me to hear what you think._


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay so some of you may I have noticed that compared to my other stories I update this one the least. Well the reason for that is I have a hard time writing in Sam's POV. I have no idea why but I do and it drives me crazy! So after this chapter I might take a break from writing in his POV so I can get this story rolling. I hope that doesn't upset any of you. Oh and also please check out my new imprint story, Hurt Beyond Repair._

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Talk**

**Sam's POV**

I'm dead tired. I've been running patrols for hours on end. And it's a lot of ground to cover for one wolf.

The elders told me who they suspect to phase and I've been keeping an eye on the unlucky kids. Jared Cameron is showing the most signs so we suspect he's next. But even then he's still a ways away. So for now I'm on my own.

There's a lot of rumors going around too. People are saying I'm on steroids. It probably wouldn't bug me so much if I didn't have supernatural hearing and was able to hear every bit of their gossip.

I laid my head back on the couch. I was at the Clearwater's with Leah. We haven't been spending much time together and I feel bad. It is my fault anyway. We haven't spoken of the argument but I know it hurts her that I've never told her what happened to me.

Leah looked over at me with concern. Then she sighed and paused the movie we were watching.

"Sam, I'm worried about you. Your never around, your always exhausted, and you feel like your constantly running a fever. It scares me that I don't know what's wrong and I can't do anything about it." She said with hurt in her eyes. I sighed. Stupid tribal laws. It would be so much easier if I could tell her the truth.

"I know your worried about me Lee-Lee and I'm sorry. But your just going to have to trust me that for whatever reason I'm alright. And I'm sorry I'm not around much anymore. It's just I have this new...responsibility that I can't get around. But I promise you Leah, I'm going to do whatever it takes to make this relationship work. I love Lee-Lee." I say honestly.

"I love you too, Sam." And with that she kisses me. We kiss for awhile until I look at the clock and sigh.

"You have to go." She said it more as a statement then a question. I nodded and she sighed.

"I'm sorry I wish I could stay.." She cuts me over by nodding.

"I know that's what you always say."

"Leah," I sigh.

"No really it's okay. Your busy I get that. Go." She tells me. I don't deserve someone as good as her.

I give her a quick kiss before jogging out there door and into the woods for another night of patrol.

**Leah's POV**

I sighed. I know I told Sam it was okay and I understood but I don't. I don't understand why he's always busy or why every time I see him he looks like he just got hit by a bus. And I don't understand why he won't tell me anything.

I sighed again and turned off the TV. Suddenly I didn't feel like watching a movie anymore. I walked into the kitchen and sat on the counter, just thinking.

For the first time ever I was worried about me and Sam's relationship. It had always been so easy. We would tell each other everything and anything. Now it seemed we couldn't even talk without some secret getting in the way.

I love Sam so much and I can't lose him. I think it would literally kill me if it even happened. I know he said he's going to try but after all the secrets and the lies I'm having a hard time believing him.

Ugh I need to get my mind off Sam. I need to talk to someone who I totally and completely trust. Someone who knows me better than anyone else. Someone who has always been there for me. Someone who can distract me from all of this craziness. Someone who has never and will never hurt me.

With that I picked up my phone and called the person whose closer to me than anyone else, even closer than Sam. The sister I never got.

My cousin, Emily Young.

* * *

_Angry reader: Are you kidding me?! This is a Sam and Emily story and this is the 9th and your just mentioning Emily NOW?!_

_Me: I'm sorry I just thought to understand their story you needed to hear about Sam and Leah's relationship._

_Angry reader: NO EXCUSES!_

_Me: *hides in the corner whimpering*_

_Anywhoo next chapter will be in Emily's POV (angry reader: It's about freaking time!) So please review, favorite, and follow!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight in any way, shape, or form._


	10. Chapter 10

_OMG! I am soo sorry! I know it's been forever since I've updated and the wait is unacceptable. I promise I will try to be better. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Call**

**Emily's POV**

"Emmy!" Stacy screamed running through the door. Stacy's my sister in-law. Honestly I don't know how my loser brother Drew ever got a awesome girl like her. Stacy and I are really close. Almost as close as me and my cousin Leah.

"Hey Stacy," I said while hugging her. Of course I had to be careful of her baby. Stacy was 8 months pregnant. She also has a 2 year old girl named, Mikayla. The baby's suppose to be a girl too. Drew told me that they're planning on naming her Claire.

"How you been?" I ask turning back to the stove. When I heard Stac was coming I immediately started making Spaghetti. It's her favorite. I love cooking! My mom taught me everything she knows and since she has been working more often I've taken over all the cooking at my house.

"Fat." She says pointing to her stomach. I laughed.

"Now be honest, do I look like a whale?" She asked looking at herself. I giggled.

"No. You look great Stac." I said. She looked at the stove and grinned.

"Are you making Spaghetti?" She asked excitedly. I nodded and she squealed jumping up and down happily. I giggled. For a mother she could be very immature. I then heard my brother shout from outside.

"Hey Stac could you give me a hand with the bags?"

"Um hell no! Are you crazy?! Hello pregnant lady here!" She shouted. Just then Mikayla walked in.

"Hell no" She repeated. Stacy groaned. Mikayla was at that age where she repeats whatever she hears.

"Now Mickey we do not say hell until we're at least 10 and we only say it to your father." Stacy informed the toddler slowly. I rolled my eyes. Isn't Stacy just the most amazing maternal figure? Mickey nodded.

"Okay mommy." She said. Stacy smiled.

"There's a good girl. Now run a long and go play." She said patting Mickey's head. When Mickey left Stacy turned back to me and I just stared at her for awhile.

"What?" She said after a few minutes.  
"

Your such an amazing mother." I said sarcastically. She smiled.

"Thanks I try." I roll my eyes. The phone rings then and I quickly go to answer it.

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Hey Em, it's me." I hear a familiar voice reply.

"OMG Hey Lee-Lee! What's up? I haven't talked to you in awhile. I miss you like crazy! Why don't you call me more?!" I blabbed on. But hey what can I say? This chick is basically my sister! I Leah chuckled but something seemed...off. I instantly became worried.

"Hey is everything alright?" I asked concerned. I heard her laugh bitterly.

"Not really no."

"Talk to me." I said completely serious now. With a sigh she told me about the drama going on with her boyfriend Sam. And I found it more then a little strange.

I've met Sam a few times and he seemed like an alright guy and when he looked at Leah I definitely could see the love in his eyes. And from what Leah told me about him, they're really close and tell each other everything. They loved each other a lot and I absolutely approved of him. To be honest, I expected him to propose to her soon. So it didn't make sense that he would start keeping secrets now.

"Do you think I'm overreacting?" She asked after she finished.

"No not at all." I said honestly. "If that had happened when I was with Trent I would have acted the same way." I felt a small stab of pain when I thought of my ex. We dated for 2 years before I found out he had been sleeping with some college chick for over a year. Needles to say I dumped him but it still hurt. Leah snorted.

"I told you that guy was a douchebag and would cause nothing but trouble." Leah had never liked Trent at all and would always question why I was dating him. I would always respond with, "I love him" and she would roll her eyes and say he wasn't worth my love. Now I really wish I had listened to her. It would have saved me a lot of heart ache.

I shook my head. Now was not the time to think about my low life ex. I needed to focus. Leah needs my help and I'm determined to help.

"Okay so you said he was acting noticeably different?" I asked.

"Yeah. At first I thought maybe it was just me because I know him so well but Seth noticed to." That's a bad sign.. I love Seth with all my heart but the kid's got the attention span of a squirrel. If he noticed then it must be really obvious.

"And whenever I say anything to my dad he gets this weird look on his face. Like he knows something I don't, something I can't." I could tell by the way that Leah was talking that the whole situation was freaking her out. It made me feel awful. I wanted to help so bad but I don't have much guy experience. Out of the two of us Leah had always been the prettier, more popular one with more friends and more guys following her around like a lost puppy. She was the cheery, laid-back, fun one. I was the reasonable, calm, and quieter one.

"Don't worry Lee I've seen the way Sam looks at you. He loves you Leah. A lot by what I can tell and that's not gonna change so easily."

"What makes you so sure though? I mean, people fall in and out of love all the time. How do you know he hasn't just lost interest?" She sounded so scared, my heart constricted.

"I can't be sure but if he does then it's his lost. It just means he's not the one for you and like you told me, he doesn't deserve your love. And you just said people fall in and out of love all the time. Your a beautiful, smart, kind, young woman that any guy would kill to have. It won't be to hard to find a guy that will love you." I think this is a good thing to say. It sounds right.

"There's no other guy! I love Sam with all of my heart and I could never be with anyone else!" She said forcefully. I sighed. Obviously I wasn't making her feel any better. Then I got an idea.

"Hey what are you doing this weekend?" I asked. There was a slight pause before she answered.

"Nothing. Why?" Leah asked sounding suspicious.

"Well I don't know Sam well so since you say the change is really noticeable I want to see if I can see it. Plus maybe I can figure out what's up if I see it for myself and help. And if all else fails I'll be more then happy to knock some sense into Sam the hard way." Leah giggled.

"Yeah good luck with that he's HUGE." There was a pause. "You really want to help me?"

"Of course! Leah your practically my sister I would do anything for you! I love you." I said truthfully .

"I love you too. So I'll see you this weekend?" She asked excitedly. I smiled.

"Yup so blow up the air mattress. Emily Young is coming to La Push!"

* * *

_Sam better watch out. He better not cry. He better not pout . I'm telling you why. Emily Young is coming, to town! _

_Merry extremely late Christmas! Better late then never right? Who agrees with me that Christmas should be more than once a year?_

_Anyways next chapter will be in Emily's POV as will probably the next few chapters because trying to write in Sam's POV is killing me. Please review, favorite, and follow!_

_Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me. Why? Because I'm not Stephanie Meyer._


End file.
